


向您忏悔，神父

by yourhardheart



Series: 个人停车场——盾冬pwp合集 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhardheart/pseuds/yourhardheart
Summary: #禁欲腹黑大主教盾✖纯真少年舞者冬#NC-17，Dirty Talk，睡jian，宗教洁癖者慎入#一个假的巴黎圣母院AU，背德之爱





	向您忏悔，神父

向您忏悔，神父

“神父，我要向您忏悔。”

“你要忏悔什么，我的孩子？”

“我是罪恶的，我对您……抱有淫荡的欲望。”

“噢，你真是罪不可赦，但我可以替上帝惩罚你，他会原谅你的，宝贝儿。”

1

古老安宁的塞纳河畔边，傍晚的阳光泼洒出金光璀璨。壮美的哥特式教堂庄严肃穆地矗立在岸边，映衬在瑰丽紫红色的天空下，钟楼与尖拱顶高耸入云。精致的雕花石栏杆构成了神魔精灵的奇幻世界，富丽堂皇的彩色玻璃花窗上讲述着圣经故事。

教堂内部装饰朴素，大厅左侧的烛台上，数十只白烛衬得气氛柔和庄重，巨大的管风琴奏响雄浑的旋律，圣母子雕像在中央圣洁而哀伤。站在大厅中男人的声音低沉而温柔，他金色的发丝在烛光下泛着光芒，一双蓝眼睛严肃而慈悲。

“忏悔吧，上帝会原谅你的。”他的声音宛如从天堂传来般安宁，抚平人们心里的疤痕。

巴黎圣母院的主教，Steve Rogers刚刚送走他今天最后一位来忏悔的教区人民。这位极其年轻的大主教，他五官深邃英俊如完美的雕塑，淡金短发耀眼，健壮的身材包裹在简单禁欲的黑罗马领长衫中，每一粒纽扣都严密地扣好，坚实的胸肌和宽肩窄腰在贴身的长衫下若隐若现。倘若他是个一般人，他绝对会使全巴黎的每个女人为其神魂颠倒。然而他偏偏又散发着禁欲气息，一张俊美的脸庞却如天使般圣洁，令人不敢亵渎。他是上帝的使者，而上帝说，肉体欲望是低贱的、自私的、有害的罪恶之源。没有人敢用那罪恶的眼神看着他。

但没人知道，这位禁欲而圣洁的主教，在阴暗的夜晚就是恶魔本身。

Steve Rogers此刻步伐沉稳，面色凝重，淡色的薄唇微抿着，大步走入圣母院顶楼自己的简朴的卧室。他向往常一样推开那扇玻璃窗，这里正好可以看清那路易十五时代峨特式古老广场的全貌。

可怜的破旧广场被各式建筑风格的美丽新房屋包围，但它却并不显得凄凉，反而生机盎然且人潮涌动。这可能都要归功于广场上那个现在正一边敲着巴斯克手鼓、一边轻快舞蹈的漂亮少年。

人群围绕着他，在他四周自觉地形成一个圈，观众眼睛圆瞪，目不转睛。少年灰蓝色的大眼睛潮湿莹润，一头棕发齐肩披散，随着他敏捷旋转的动作在晚风中柔软地撩动。他拍着那个手鼓，乐声欢快，舞姿灵动轻盈，却带着少年独有的阳刚硬朗。他挺翘的臀部隐藏在宽松的白色灯笼裤里，鲜红的大开领上衣让胸前禁忌的果实时而被窥视，舞蹈时露出一小截流畅的腰线和肌肉让人遐想连篇。

一个精灵,一个山林仙子，一个梅纳路斯山的酒神祭司。

Bucky Barnes是巴黎最有名的街边舞者。他是个弃婴，被吉普赛的流浪老妪捡到，看中他那副漂亮的脸蛋，便养大他，从小就让他在街头卖艺赚钱。他靠着那双迷人的湿润眼睛和独特的舞姿，在这座城市颇有名气。而不少人也觊觎那少年日渐丰硕的肉体，妄图一尝滋味。但Bucky Barnes打架的技术可能还要高于舞蹈，因此至今也无人成功。

少年笑容明丽，舞蹈的旋转速度越来越快，那双尖头皮鞋在波斯地毯上自在地蹦跳，音乐的节奏逐渐紧张。

而与此同时，一双阴沉的蓝眼睛正在不远处的圣母院顶层，近乎贪婪地盯着少年全身上下每一个角落。如果有人此时走进圣母院顶层的房间，就会看到那位年轻圣洁的主教，此刻右手正隐秘地探入那被解开下摆扣子的长衫，健壮的手臂快速抖动着，那双触碰过圣膏的手在青筋暴起的罪恶性器上近乎癫狂地来回撸动。

天使不再纯净，Steve Rogers的眼睛里都是暴风雨般阴郁的情欲，眼角微红，死死咬住下唇，粗喘声却无法抑制。Steve看着那少年的眼睛，总觉得他发现了自己的目光，尽管这个距离是不可能的，但暴露的感觉还是让他更加兴奋了起来。他的手隐藏在窗台背后，撸动的速度不断随着那窗外急促的乐声加快，肌肉紧绷，手中紫红的巨物涨得快要爆炸。

少年的飞速旋转终于到达了顶峰，刹那间停止，周围响起热烈的掌声与欢呼好似雷鸣，同时也掩盖了顶楼男人高潮的低吼，一股强劲的白浊射到了那灰色的窗台上。

2

全巴黎最有名的舞者Bucky Barnes有个秘密。

俊美的他向来不缺谄媚的对象，每个人的目标无非是他的屁股。他跳舞时那湿润的灰蓝眼睛可以杀人，而他坚硬的拳头同样可以。他强硬的作风使得那些人也只敢看着他意淫，毕竟Bucky Barnes好像对男人并不感兴趣。

然而只有Bucky Barnes知道，他有着罪恶的绮念，关于一个圣洁而不可玷污的男人。

他跳舞的广场旁边，是全巴黎最大的教堂。主教Steve Rogers是个俊美的金发男人，Bucky在几次大型的游行上见过。他禁欲而庄重，一双纯净的蓝眼睛让人不敢亵渎，像个天使。他们不可能有交集，因为散播着欲望的舞者应该是禁欲的圣职者们最鄙夷唾弃的对象。但Bucky真正注意到他，是一个偶然的下午。

他和往常一样跳舞，却突然感受到一阵灼人的视线。他习惯于各种人向他投来或倾慕或淫邪的目光，可这道视线却像是要把他连肉体带灵魂一同咀嚼殆尽一般。他循着视线看去，却发现来源在圣母院的楼顶。他勉强能看清那头耀眼的金发闪着光芒，却可以明显地感受到那目光带着的灼热，在那道视线下，他感觉自己像被剥光了衣服在广场上舞蹈，身体却不由地发烫了。

他那天晚上开始就做起了绮丽淫靡的梦境，梦里那位圣洁的主教还是穿着紧扣到咽喉的长衫，一张禁欲的脸面无表情，下身却有一根粗大滚烫如铁棒的东西，直直捅到他身体最深处。

每天在那样的目光下跳舞都是种幸福的折磨。Bucky明白他的幻想不可能，主教可能是憎恶他们这种舞者在自己的教区跳着消磨人意志的罪恶舞蹈，但他的身体却不受他控制，每每起舞，他都会不由地兴奋起来，然后极力掩盖那蠢蠢欲动的下体，在无人的夜晚梦境里解决自己的欲求。

他最近有个极其真实的梦境，就在两天前。

那天Bucky跳舞赚的钱多了一些，交给家里的老妪之后还有多，他私藏了起来，破例晚上跑到小餐馆吃了份牛肉浓汤，喝了一杯果酒。但他好像喝到后来昏昏沉沉地睡着了，隐约中有个穿着黑色斗篷的人把他带回了他自己破烂的房间，他陷入了梦境。

那个梦境如以往一样带着罪恶的淫靡，却又好像格外的真实。Bucky看见他熟悉的那个金发主教慈悲纯净的蓝眼睛，穿着那身黑长衫，像是来洗涤他的罪恶。可他却扒下了他的裤子，那修长带着薄茧的手指却毫不留情地插进了他柔软的后穴，深深浅浅地抽插，不时抠弄一个点，让他难忍地呻吟颤栗。另一只手抚过他的腹部，在他胸前蹂躏着那鲜红的突起，又疼又爽。

他翻过他的身体，把他的腿架在肩上，那长长的黑衫被撩开，露出那根凶狠地上翘着布满青筋的老二，清液打湿顶端弄得亮晶晶的。他拿那根滚烫的玩意儿在他的腿间来回摩擦，那滚烫的龟头几次划过，都浅浅戳进他的穴口，却磨人地离开。Bucky忍不住带着哭腔呻吟着，

“对不起，神父，我要忏悔，……啊，给我您的东西，求您了…….”

梦里的金发的男人没有回答他，却加快了摩擦抽插的速度，他腿间都磨红了，火辣辣地疼，那硕大的顶端比刚刚更深地滑进了穴口，却没有深入。他被折磨地哭着射了出来，然后感觉自己的腿间、腹部和敏感的入口处也沾上了对方滚烫粘稠的液体。

他隐约在梦里听到那个男人低沉的声音，在他耳边蛊惑地说着，

“来我面前忏悔你的罪恶吧，小荡妇。我会给你，你想要的那个东西。”

3

管风琴沉默着，白烛火微颤，圣母子雕塑怜悯地看着台下的一切。金发的主教神色肃穆，他听完了今天最后一位教徒的忏悔，耐心地注视着他离开，然后准备关上大门，走到楼顶的房间，享受那每日带有深重负罪感却又有如登云霄般快感的秘密。

他收拾着大厅的东西，神圣庄严的殿堂下，上帝面前，这位高洁的主教内心里却藏着污秽不堪的记忆。

前两天晚上，Steve又一次没忍住，穿上那黑色的大斗篷，跟踪了那个少年。Bucky这次没有像以前那样给老妪交了钱，直接回到合租破旧矮楼的小房间里，而是跑去了酒馆喝酒。看着那张微醺的绯红脸蛋，Steve觉得内心彻底被恶魔吞噬了。他偷偷给男孩的酒中下了迷药，趁人不注意，把Bucky裹紧在自己的黑斗篷里，从后门带了出去。

他把少年放回了他的房间，一切开始不受控制。那挺翘的臀部果然和他想象里一样的柔韧手感，敏感地自己挺立起来的乳粒羞耻地诱惑他，粉嫩却大小可观的性器已经兴奋地站起来。他用手指插进了那个魂牵梦萦的紧致肉穴，将自己涨得爆炸的性器在那白皙的屁股上滑动，引得Bucky在睡梦里都呻吟尖叫。

他花了自己的全部自控能力，才让自己没把那凶狠的阴茎插入那个滚烫湿润的后穴。Bucky用那动听的声音发出淫荡的央求，不断挑战Steve Rogers的神经。在这种情况下都没插进去，他认为自己已经足够高尚了。

Steve站在殿堂中回忆着那个绮丽色情的夜晚，而大门突然的响动打破了他的回味。他心里有些不耐，看向门口，却是那个夜里美味可口的少年。

“神父，请问我能进来吗？”少年那清澈带着些奶气的声音从门边传来，眼神不自在地乱飘。

“当然，过来吧，我的孩子。替我把门关好。”他强压下再次腾起的欲念，庄重地朝Bucky点点头。少年穿着那身跳舞的红衣白裤，怯生生地走进了神圣的大厅，到他面前的台下。

“你有什么事，我的孩子？”Steve的口吻认真而慈悲，蓝眼睛专注地俯视着少年。

“我……我想忏悔，神父。”Bucky脸上泛起微红，一双灰蓝眼睛湿润地上抬，看着Steve。他不禁觉得下体开始蠢蠢欲动，男孩那天晚上的淫语还在耳边回响。

“你说吧，孩子。上帝会原谅你的一切罪恶。”Steve沉声道，他看着男孩泛红的耳尖。

“一切吗？神父，可是我好像做了很大的错事。”Bucky低下了头。

“主宽容仁慈，你诚心忏悔，他会原谅你的。”

“那么，神父，我向您忏悔。”那双带着晶莹水雾的漂亮眼睛看着Steve，脸颊烧得红彤彤的，他抿了下唇，那艳红的唇瓣瞬间带上了色情的光泽，“我……我对您有着淫荡的欲望。”

Steve的脑海中只剩下那张充满欲望失去纯洁的少年面孔，还有那柔韧的身体。

他嘴角勾起蛊惑的笑，蓝眼睛逐渐被欲望染上深色，天使圣洁的面容变成了恶魔，他低声道，

“那可真是罪不可赦，孩子。你需要惩罚，才能得到救赎和原谅了。”

4

神圣的殿堂，玫瑰形彩玻璃窗在夕阳映射下绚丽夺目。纯净的圣母子雕像在上，而Steve Rogers就站在雕像下，领口紧扣到喉结处的黑色长衫让他看上去禁欲而冷酷，可身下却是凶狠的紫红性器，被红衣少年艰难地含住，那过于粗大的东西将Bucky Barnes艳红的嘴唇撑得失去血色。

他一手揪着少年棕色的长发，布着青筋的巨物狰狞地在Bucky嘴里进出，硕大的顶端每每戳到喉头，都会带来条件反射的收缩，滚烫的喉头压迫那敏感的顶端，带来的快感让Steve头皮发麻。少年发出痛苦的呜咽，眼角被逼得红通通的，流下泪滴。

Steve见状，把那根被啜得亮晶晶的阴茎抽了出来。少年没忍住蹲在地上咳了起来，手蹭了蹭唇边的溢出的涎水。他的眼睛湿得要命，红润的嘴唇该死的色情，让Steve觉得身下的东西又涨了几分。他拉起Bucky，让他抚着长排椅的椅背，腰部随着动作下沉，Steve揉捏后拍打了下那个挺翘的臀部。

“你说的淫靡的欲望就是在这里吗，我的孩子？”他的声音低哑，却不妨碍那装腔作势的神父口吻。那略微粗糙的手指摩挲过粉嫩的穴口周围，引得肉穴敏感地收缩。

“是的，神父。”Bucky轻喘着回答。

“是怎么样淫靡的欲望？”Steve继续着那撩人的抚摸，认真地询问着，

“是神父用手指……插进那个洞里。”Bucky的声音带着些难忍的哭腔，咬着下唇哼道。

Steve将手指伸进Bucky的口腔里，玩弄着那湿软的舌头，直到手指全沾上少年清亮的唾液。他缓慢地将手指插入那滚烫的穴里，Bucky轻哼了一声，然后被他手指恶狠狠地抽插打断。

“还有呢？”Steve又增加了两根手指，恶意地按压里面那个突起。

“啊……还想要神父那根大东西，狠狠地捅进来……”少年难耐地仰起头，眼睛微眯着。

Steve抽出手指，空虚的瞬间引得男孩叹息出声。他拿过一旁台上精致的银瓶，倒出一滩冰凉黏稠的液体到那个微张的穴口上，引得Bucky发出短促的呻吟，那穴口被刺激得不断收缩着。Steve轻笑一声，扶着少年柔韧的窄腰，那鸡蛋大的顶部对准那个可怜巴巴的肉穴，狠狠地顶了进去。

“啊……顶到里面了，神父……”少年惊叫出声，酸疼却舒爽的感觉瞬间从体内冲上大脑。身后的男人却毫不留情地开始加快速度顶弄起来，龟头碾过腺体的快感酥麻得让他腿都软了。

“你知道我倒了什么吗，小荡妇？”男人附下身，阴茎深深浅浅地捅着，“圣油，那可是上帝的恩赐。你现在在圣母面前挨操，被干得发浪乱叫。”

这样的污言秽语使得Bucky的穴内夹得更紧了，他尖叫出声，生理泪水狼狈地淌满脸颊。Steve却在后面加快了抽插的频率，每下都深到难以置信的位置，又毫不留情地全部拔出，只留那顶端卡在洞里。两个摇晃的卵蛋在Bucky的屁股上撞得啪啪声清脆而羞耻，在冷旷而圣洁的大厅里显得更加淫荡。

“你要忏悔什么，孩子？”上身一丝不苟地穿着神职人员的黑制服的男人用力地前后顶弄着，让少年发出无法压抑的呻吟，嘴上却还一本正经地问着，“让我来看看上帝是不是能宽恕你。”

“我忏悔，神父大人。”Bucky带着濒临高潮的颤抖音调，“我忏悔，我渴望您干我，渴望您把滚烫的精液射进来，灌满我。”

Steve听到男孩的浪荡话语，发狠地暗骂了句脏话，身下的动作不受控制地加快，那滚烫紧致的穴肉一波波吸吮他的性器，让快感从尾椎直通大脑神经。他再也无法忍耐，用力一挺腰，肌肉痉挛着，那白色的液体炽热地撒在了Bucky体内，让他也打了个哆嗦。那穴肉还在一层层收紧，带来致命的愉悦，少年身体颤抖着，白浊的液体从前端射出，污染了殿堂一尘不染的地面和长椅。

Steve微喘着抱着男孩脱力有些瘫软的身体，捧过他的头，那完成使命的下体还留在Bucky体内。他吻上了少年艳丽柔软的唇瓣，小心而珍惜地吮吸着，然后慢慢松开。Bucky睁开刚刚微眯着的眼睛，唇角略微勾起，灰蓝的眼睛还带着性爱后的润泽雾气，看得Steve心底一片柔软。

“上帝原谅我了吗，神父？”他俏皮地笑着，眼角露出撩人的褶皱。

“你不需要上帝的原谅，我的宝贝儿。”Steve亲吻了一下那头顶柔软的棕发，虔诚温柔到像在洗礼，“我们要一起承担这罪恶，永远无法忏悔。”

5

巴黎的红衣少年舞者Bucky Barnes消失了，没人知道他去了哪里。街边倒是出现了很多模仿他穿着红衣跳舞的少年，却没有一个人有那独特的风姿和迷人的双眼。

与此同时，圣母院里多了一个每天披着斗篷的男孩儿，他只呆在教堂的顶楼，在那古老的钟楼上敲钟，然后每天晚上出现在金发大主教的卧室里。

罪恶，却又圣洁。他们之间没有忏悔。

他们永久地分享着隐秘的罪孽，背叛信仰，却也是虔诚。


End file.
